


We're All Nerds Here

by SassyStrider



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe- Third years, M/M, Yamaguchi Week 2K15, for the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyStrider/pseuds/SassyStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi just wanted to read in peace but some guy entered the room and wow he totally forgot to plug in his headphones and everything is awkward is that anime music AKA a 3rd year au where Yamaguchi and Tsukishima don’t know each other yet but they meet and Tsukki is a closet weeb. Everyone is a bunch of nerds as they go through their third year of high school at Karasuno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're All Nerds Here

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Karasuno as if it has dorms bc I can’t write college but i wanted the dorm aspect. This was written for Yamaguchi Week Day 6: Crossover/Au, but i also combined it with Day 7: Third years/college. I don’t know if combining is allowed but if it isn’t then i guess this’ll just be for Day 6.  
> The rest of this fic won't be for Yamaguchi Week I just wrote chapter one for those prompts.  
> NOTE: I just noticed that i'm preeeeetty sure you can't be a weeb in Japan?? Because it's pretty normal to watch anime there so the location of this fic isn't in Japan, but i'll let you decide (It'll prob be America tho bc I know about this place but i mean imagine w/e). Jeez I've made so many dumb mistakes. this is basically just crack fic and canon has like no meaning tbh.

I sat down in a sort-of-empty area of the Karasuno lobby, plopping down into one of the giant comfy chairs and opening up my book to read. My roommates Kageyama and Hinata said they were going to be practicing for their speech in our dorm, so I came to the lobby for some peace and quiet from the antics and arguing that were bound to ensue, The lobby was a relatively calm place, though with some occasional commotion or prank. Heh, usually Nishinoya and Tanaka were responsible for those. They pulled off some of the weirdest stunts and pranks the high school had ever seen. However, they were at some sort of convention with Kenma and Kuroo from one of the schools in another town, Nekoma.

So, without further or do, I took a deep breath and began reading the page I'd last left off on. Aaaand after no later than two minutes,  another student sat down in the seat next across from me. His hair was a golden blonde, and he wore a white t-shirt with a black jacket over it and one of the skinniest black skinny jeans i've ever seen. His face was downcast and I idly noticed that be wore black, square-framed glasses. It wasn't a big deal, really. He was slipping on headphones, so that must have meant he wasn't going to talk to me or anything, so I went back to being engulfed in my book.

All of a sudden, I heard an electric guitar with drums playing loudly from an unknown source and twitched in surprise, looking up and trying to find the source of the music. My gaze landed on the guy in front of me, and the phone he had in his hands that he was typing on. I studied the phone and my eyes widened. He'd... Forgotten to plug in his headphones. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, not knowing whether or not to tell him or let him live in ignorant bliss. His height was intimidating, and I didn't really want to get hit or anything...

I watched as the boy continued to type something out on his phone, making a 'tch' noise in amusement and smirking as he typed what I assumed was a reply to a text of some sort. All the while, a robotic female voice started singing in Japanese along with the melody in what I recognized was one of those "Vocaloid" songs that Tanaka showed me some time ago. So... This guy listened to that kind of music? I took another breath and  decided that i'd do the right thing. I cleared my throat, tapping his shoulder and watching as he looked up at me with a raised eyebrow and wow his eyes look really stunning. Like a rich Amber to match his blonde hair and...- oh come on Yamaguchi snap out of it. Stop fawning over this stranger and just tell him about his music.

"Uh, your headphones are sorta not plugged in...?" He sat there in silence before he realized what my words meant.

"Fuck," he swore and frantically tapped some buttons on his phone to turn the music off, and the electric guitars and robotic singing stopped abruptly. "Goddammit." He looked around and sighed in relief when he noticed I was the only one around other than a girl a little ways away. "Oh thank god. Uh, thanks. For telling me about the music thing. I can't believe I did that. Sorry you had to hear that."

"Hey, it's okay don't worry." Holy shit his voice was smooth. "I just wanted to make sure you know that your music was, y'know, playing out loud. I didn't want you to get embarrassed or anything."

"Mmm. Thanks. Hey, I think I've seen you around campus. Someone I'm, sort of friends- more acquaintances- with always mentions you and I've seen you in some of his selfies." I gave him a quizzed look. Someone I took selfies with?

"Who's this friend- er, acquaintance- of yours anyway?" I'd never seen this guy in front of me before. Trust me, I would've remembered.

"Kageyama Tobio. He's also friends with this little shrimp," he paused to snicker, "who's name is Hinata. They're always together. Wouldn't surprise me if they were dating or something." So it was Kageyama. Wait, Kageyama had never told me about this guy. Well, I didn't even know his name yet so maybe Kageyama actually had told me about this guy and I just didn't recognize him.

"You know Kageyama?" He nodded. "Oh. What's your name? Maybe Kageyama's told me about you before and I just forgot or something." He leaned back in the chair a bit tilting his head to the side and looking straight at me.

"I'm Tsukishima Kei. And, if what Kageyama said is true, then you're Yamaguchi, right?" I nodded in response and he hummed in thought. "So you're Kageyama's roommate. Well at least I know you in the flesh now. Nice to meet you, I guess. You seem more sensible than Kageyama, at least so far that is. So hey, Yamaguchi. Can we keep this whole thing about my music our secret?" I giggled and he raised an eyebrow, not seeming amused.

"Some of my friends like that stuff. I can introduce them to you if you like." He stiffened and looked away, moving his fingers idly on his phone even though the phone hadn't been turned back on since he paused his music and shut it off.

"No, that's alright. I don't really like this stuff much anyway." I burst out laughing and he looked at me with a shocked face, as if he wasn't expecting me to laugh.

"It's okay to be into anime and stuff you know." He made a face when I said anime and I smiled. "I'm not as into it as my friends Tanaka and Nishinoya are, but I'd bet you'd love meeting them!"

"No, I wouldn't, really." His face showed both disgust, yet hidden interest, but I realized how odd I was being. I'd barely known the guy for five minutes and here I was laughing and inviting him to meet some of my friends. He probably thought I was weird or something.

"Er, sorry, Tsukishima. I'll leave you alone." I stared back down into the book I'd been ignoring and felt him tap a finger lightly against my hand. I looked up and now he was standing, but he was looking down at mez who was still sitting in my chair.

"Tell Kageyama I said hello. The imbecile won't respond to my texts or messages." He sounded annoyed, but it was most likely directed at Kageyama, not myself.

"Hey, since you know Kageyama, do you want to exchange numbers or messenger usernames or something...?" I trailed off and silently yelled at myself because why would some guy, who barely even knows me except for the fact that I live with Kageyama, accept to trade numbers or anything with me?

"Meh. Doesn't bother me I guess." He took out a slip of paper from his bag and an orange pen and scribbled something down onto the scrap, then gave it to me. "Here. Don't abuse your power of this, though. I already have to deal with Kageyama and Shrimpy, whenever he steals Kageyama's phone and sends me stupid messages. Maybe I'll see you later." He walked away, an indifferent look on his face.

I looked down at the scrap of paper in my right hand, that read: "'Fuck you t-rexs are the shit' on Kik" in mildly neat handwriting.

I'll admit, I snickered a bit at that, my hands shaking a bit in laughter as I inputted the name in the search bar and sent him a hello message. 

**Author's Note:**

> The song tsukki's listening to is "Lost One's Weeping" by Kagamine Rin if u were wondering. Also I'm so sorry that these characters seem grossly ooc. I made them a bit different bc they're older and for the sake of the au. Btw, this chapter was based off of prompt one from this au prompt list: http://dateable-yosuke.tumblr.com/post/102597269869/i-thought-of-some-au-prompts-sorta-hello
> 
> Tumblr link for this fic: http://bluh-bluh-huge-blogger.tumblr.com/post/133175393522/were-all-nerds-here-ch-1


End file.
